Konoha dreams
by spoodle monkey
Summary: The dreams of the villagers of Konoha. Some pairings implied, Yaoi,Yuri, etc.


Disclaimer: Nope, don't own.

* * *

**ASUMA** dreams of ghosts of a family lost and mourning. On the good nights, he dreams of the new family he is starting.

**CHOUJI** dreams of not fitting in- of proving to everyone that he is worthy of the title '_ninja_'.

**GAARA **dreams of monsters, of being tapped in his own body, and that is when he actually does dream. But on occasion, a knight dressed in green comes bursting in and fights the demons away, before striking a cheesy pose.

**GAI **dreams of rainbows and sunsets and maybe one day making a difference; changing the world.

**HINATA** dreams of an excitable blond with a fanged grin and one day being noticed by him. She also dreams of her cousin and of one day being accepted by him.

**INO** dreams of new bouquet ideas and how to pair up her friends and of new ways to make her family's shop better. Then there are the nights where she dreams of a genius and wishes he were hers.

**IRUKA** dreams of nine-tailed foxes and destruction. He dreams of blood and being alone, but when he wakes, his silver haired jounin is there to comfort him.

**JIRAIYA** dreams of a team, a family and a betrayal. He dreams of scantily clad women, melting into his touch and every so often, instead of a soft, tanned body beneath him, it becomes a hard, pale body with snake-like amber eyes watching him intently.

**KAKASHI** dreams of death; of watching his teammates die, of being frozen- unable to do anything. He is thankful that when he wakes that the tanned man is there for him.

**KANKURO** dreams in black and white and purple. It's a strange combination, but he's used to it; it comforts him.

**KIBA** dreams of large fields and running on all fours with a pack of dogs. The dream always ends with a swarm of small black bugs tickling, caressing his skin.

**KURENAI** dreams of tiny feet and hands waiting for her each time she comes home.

**LEE** dreams of becoming stronger and being able to fight like his comrades in battle. He also dreams of teal coloured eyes that don't trust the world, but may just trust him.

**NARUTO** dreams of becoming the next Hokage and proving to the others, once and for all that he is worth something. Then there are the dreams of slender pale hands, stroking his body, sending unfamiliar feelings through him. And he knows it's more of a memory than a dream. However, he doesn't dream of brining Sasuke back, because he doesn't need to. He knows he'll bring him back, it's only a matter of time.

**NEJI** dreams of a day when his family and Hinata's family are seen as equals and stature is not decided by which child is born first.

**OROCHIMARU** dreams of destruction and creating a new world. Of ruling over those simpletons that he was forced to spend years with. But some nights, when his defenses are down, he dreams of an infuriating smirk and white hair and the feel of being dominated by his one time friend.

**SAKURA** dreams of far away lands and helping people. She also dreams of failing, of not getting there in time and watching her friends die.

**SASUKE** dreams of killing his brother and avenging his family. His dreams are dark except for an irritating ray of light that makes him doubt staying with Orochimaru, with bright blue eyes, a fanged smirk and a whispered confession that he wasn't supposed to hear.

**SHIKAMARU** dreams of many different things, like flying or a math equation that comes easily to him, but no one else can solve. Then he dreams about being able to turn off his mind, at least for a short while. That's the best dream of all.

**SHINO** dreams that he can fly, like his bugs, when he is four. When he is ten he dreams that his mother is still there, coming to tuck him in. When he is thirteen, he dreams of losing his teammates on a mission and when he is sixteen he dreams of a muscled body crawling up his, moving together beneath the sheets, the sound of a dog scratching at the door swallowed up by their moans.

**SHIZUNE** dreams of their country at peace and her, standing by her lady Hokage as more than mere friends or trusted advisor.

**TEMARI** dreams of great winds in the desert; sweeping the sand up and around her and she's never seen anything so beautiful.

**TEN-TEN** dreams of a normal life, one without fear or near constant fighting. One where she could settle down and have a family. Those are the dreams she doesn't enjoy.

**TSUNADE** no longer dreams.


End file.
